Don't Look Back
by xXxArwenxXx
Summary: Oneshot, set after Unforgiven. Trish Stratus meets up with her old flame Jeff Hardy and he begs her not to retire. I don't own the Wrestlers they own themselves and Vince owns the WWE.


**Don't Look Back**

**A/N- Ok this is just a little one-shot fic about Trish retiring from the WWE after Unforgiven and why she feels she has to leave and this is a Trish/Jeff fic cause I love the pairing and they both rock!**

**I will miss Trish she was a kick ass Diva!**

The roar of the crowd still echoed in her ears long after her match ended. Trish remembered the fans- _her _fans cheering her on as she battled Lita for the Women's title. When she hit her former best friend with her move **Stratusfaction **the crowd went nuts and counted along with the referee as Trish pinned Lita to win the title for the seventh and final time. As she took the belt she bowed to the fans that cheered and clapped and she had to admit she did cry a little but when she got back to her dressing room reality had sunk in. Trish was never going to be here again, she would never be on the road with her friends as she was now officially retired.

Trish cried and when Ashley, Maria and Torrie came in to congratulate her she cried even harder.

That was 2 hours ago and now she was alone standing in the empty ring still in her white ring attire and just stared at her surroundings unaware that she was being watched. Trish smiled sadly to herself as she remembered the day 4 weeks ago when she burst into Vince's office and told him her plans.

"You're serious? Trish can I not persuade you to stay with us I mean your are one of the best female wrestlers to date and you've won the Women's title six times." Vince told her still shocked after hearing she wanted to retire.

"I know Vince but I've had enough I will miss everyone but I have personal reasons as to why I want to retire and I hope you'll understand Vince that I really want to call it a day." Trish explained.

"We will miss you Trish and after six years here it will be weird without you." Vince stood up ending their talk, defeated and sad as she was definitely leaving.

"Goodbye Vince." Trish replied quietly hugging him. As much as she had to admit it she was going to miss her crazy asshole of a boss.

"Bye Trish." Vince replied as she left.

Trish sighed as she stood there in the ring if only he knew-if only they all knew why she was leaving…Jeff Hardy. When he left in 2003 they had been dating for 2 years and everyone thought he was going to propose to her but he didn't instead he left her crying and slumped on the floor of the hallway as he told her he was leaving her and the WWE. Trish loved him with all her heart and she knew that he did act different before he left he was late, his behaviour changed but when she heard rumours he was taking drugs she felt as if her whole world had come crashing down.

Of course he wasn't taking drugs he was just fed up with the company and that caused a great strain on their relationship. They fought over stupid things and then on that horrible day in 2003 he decided to leave her alone and she sobbed for hours while Amy hugged her.

Then he came back and after Trish's match a few weeks ago on RAW he came down to the ring and they stared at each other. She shook her head at him and went to leave but he grabbed her arm and she gazed into his eyes which were full of hurt, sadness and love she couldn't bear to be near him again because she still loved him but she didn't want to go through all the pain again so she left him alone just like he left her.

Tears formed in her eyes and Trish wiped them away she was about to leave the ring however when she heard someone standing behind her.

"Don't go." The voice pleaded sadly. Trish shut her eyes for a minute then opened them this was the last person she wanted to see or hear right now.

"Jeff I have to go..." Trish began but he stopped her.

"No, no Trish you don't I know I was bad and I hurt you…" He told her and she stared at him and her voice rose.

"No Jeff you don't know how bad you hurt me! I loved you Jeff! We we're supposed to grow old together and you left me! I thought that you truly loved me deep down in your heart but I guess I was just a dumb blonde bitch for believing that." Trish replied angrily and she couldn't control the tears that fell from her face. Jeff began to cry too he walked over and caressed her cheek.

"Don't Jeff…" Trish pleaded quietly but she didn't move.

"I was an idiot. I was mad at myself and I blamed everyone for my fucking problems! But now I know what I want and it's you Trish, I love you I always have. I came back hoping we could sort this out and when Matt told me you were retiring I couldn't believe it I tried talking to you but you always left when I was near and please baby don't go! Stay and we can talk and then we can go back to the hotel…" He told her moving close and holding her close.

"What if I stay? We'll just end up fighting again and then what? I-I can't Jeff..." Trish told him and she tried to get away but he kissed her it was long and slow and painful for both of them.

"Don't let that be our last kiss." Jeff told her his voice full of emotion.

"I have to go I'll miss my flight goodbye Jeff." Trish tearfully told him walking away up the ramp and out of his sight.

He watched her go then he slumped down in the corner of the ring and whispered.

"I love you."

A/N- There you go sorry it's short but I thought I would ruin it if I wrote anymore. Please review and I will miss Trish she was the best and I wish her all the best for the future.

Arwen


End file.
